


Not This Way (Not Right Now)

by HereInLies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Imprisonment, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Steve, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInLies/pseuds/HereInLies
Summary: There was no way out. There was no option except to do what they were ordered to do. Have sex with each other or watch their friends die. And that right there left them no other choice.





	Not This Way (Not Right Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



> Written for wipvanwrinkle for the Nonconathon 2017.

“You’re not going to find another way out,” the deep, low voice they still hadn’t managed to decipher had told them, “but you’re welcome to try.”

Kara didn’t recognize the voice at all. Steve thought it perhaps sounded a little familiar. But whoever it was — whatever it was — they had done their research. The solid metal cage they were in seemed to be made of vibranium. And without Steve’s shield to help, he was no where near strong enough to dent it, let alone break it down. 

Inside the vibranium, they had discovered there must be at least a thin layer of kryptonite. Every time Kara stood too close to it, she was overcome with horrifying dizziness and weakness.

The one thing they had confirmed in the few hours they had been trapped there was that the voice that talked to them in the cage wasn’t lying about one thing, at least as far as they could tell. There was no way out. Except to do what he asked. And even then, they both knew there was no guarantee the voice would do what it promised it would.

“But is it worth taking that chance?” Steve whispered to her now. He still sounded like he couldn’t believe any of this was happening. Kara knew how he felt. “He wants us to make a baby.”

“I know,” Kara said. It was a thought beyond horrifying. What the mysterious voice would do to them if Kara did get pregnant. What the mysterious voice would do to the _baby_ if Kara got pregnant. 

But babies and pregnancy, all of that seemed so far off. There was _time_ to worry about that, time to make a plan if that happened. But if the voice was telling the truth ….

Kara cast her eyes to the corner of the room, where there sat a television and a countdown. The large red numbers showed they had three hours left.

“Tony has to be looking for us,” Steve whispered. “And the DEO too.”

Kara nodded.

“Together they can find almost anyone.”

“But she’s my _sister_ ,” Kara whispered back, and she felt tears spring to her eyes as she spoke. “And she’s one of your best friends. Are we really willing to risk their lives over this?”

“He could kill them anyway,” Steve said, and this time the disbelief in his voice was mixed with fear. “He could kill us. He could use them against us to get us to do something else we don’t want to do.”

“Or maybe,” Kara broke in, “we convince him not to if it means he gets to keep us.”

She jerked her head in the direction of the television. On the screen, there was another cage, identical to theirs, but in this one, chained to a wall they could see Alex and Natasha. Neither one of them was moving.

They had thought maybe it wasn’t them at first, that it was just a decoy, but they both knew how unlikely that was. The four of them had been together, searching an abandoned warehouse that had been giving off signals that Winn had thought was coming from old alien tech, when they were attacked.

They had never even seen their captors. Kara remembered seeing a bright light, remembered the world spinning, and a split second before she passed out, she remembered hearing Alex scream.

Kara stepped to Steve now, lifted her hands and cupped his face. “We do this for them,” she said. “We have to. And then we hope J’onn and Tony find us before anything else happens.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Steve said. He was still whispering. His eyes dropped to take her in.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Kara replied. “It’s sex, Steve. Not a fight.”

“The kryptonite ….”

“Makes me weak,” she said. “It doesn’t make me not made of steel.”

“This is not how I wanted our first time to be.”

“I know,” she said. “Me neither. But how about we do this, save our friends, go home and celebrate the right way?”

Steve smiled at that, a real smile for about half a second. “How did I get so lucky to find you?” he asked.

She didn’t answer. The clock in the corner was still ticking down, and they needed to do this now. She kissed him instead, her hands still cupping his cheeks.

Their lips moved against each other, licking and nipping, trying to search for a feeling other than fear for their friends and disgust over what was happening. But Kara couldn’t get out of her head, couldn’t forget that the person — or people — behind the voice was watching them, watching this and suddenly she couldn’t stand it.

These strangers — this _people_ — they shouldn’t get to see them make love. They shouldn’t get to see their intimate moments. They should get sex, and only sex.

“No more foreplay,” she mumbled against Steve’s lips. “No one deserves to see that.”

Her hand moved around to the back of Steve’s uniform, found the zipper tucked inside the folds of material. She glanced up to look in his eyes. He wanted to protest, she could tell. He wanted to take it slow, to make it matter because it was still them and this was still happening, but he also seemed inclined to do what she wanted. Because of course. He wanted her to be happy.

She tried not to think about that as she stripped him out of his uniform, little by little until he was before her, all hard abs and big muscles, his skin glowing in the harsh light of the cage, his body bare except for his underwear.

She almost lost her breath just looking at the man before her — sometimes it was hard to believe they had found each other in this messed up world they lived in — but another glance in the corner where she could see Alex’s head lolling against her shoulder and Kara was fumbling with her boots.

Steve’s hands stopped her. He was bending down in front of her, removing her boots one by one, and then he was unzipping her skirt and letting it fall. She reached up, pulled her uniform down her arms and he helped peel it off her until she, too, was clad in only her undergarments.

He lowered her to the ground then.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, as his hands found the waistband of her panties and he yanked, tearing them off her in one pull.

“Don’t be,” she whispered back, and she spread her legs as she reached up to tug his underwear down, watching as his dick — as big and wide as she expected it to be — sprang free.

He left her bra on, almost like he was trying to protect her just a little from what was happening, before kneeling between her legs. She pulled her legs up, bent her knees and spread them wide.

“Go on,” she urged.

He looked unsure, his fingers stretching out, touching her thighs, moving closer to the area between her legs.

“I don’t need it,” she told him. Then “I promise,” she said at his even more unsure look. “You can save that for later. For just us.”

He nodded before taking a huge gulp of air. She lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.

“Go,” she said, and this time he did what she asked, sliding into her, just a bit at first and then more and more when she nodded to show him she was fine, that it was fine.

Part of her wanted to enjoy it — the feel of him filling her so completely — but this wasn’t the time, and she wasn’t going to give whoever was watching them that satisfaction — so instead she pulled herself up to a sitting position, wrapped her arms around his back and lifted her hips against him.

He began to move against her, their hips rocking against each other.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair, as he started to go faster. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

She tugged on his hair, murmured soft noises that she hoped were comforting, and held on tight until she felt his body tense around her, before he went slack, laying them both back on the ground.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

Kara looked over to the television in the corner, the red numbers dropping one by one, until finally it changed and didn’t change again.

A rush of relief flooded over her and she let out air she didn’t know she was holding.

“Don’t be,” she murmured into Steve’s ear. “Don’t be at all. I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I got my assignment for this fest, I squeed. There were so many amazing prompts to choose from, I had a hard time deciding what to write. But this is inspired by the prompts: _I would like the Any to force the other two characters to have sex. I would like the two victims to either have or develop feelings for each other. The Any wants to create offspring between the two characters._
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
